


A Man After Midnight (8 PM)

by wildfrancium



Series: A Road Less Traveled [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Disabled Character, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Work, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Wheelchairs, amab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Shiro hasn't had sex in a long long time so to fix that he hires Keith.





	A Man After Midnight (8 PM)

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this universe. We will see. Hope you enjoy!

Shiro chewed on his bottom lip trying to keep his nerves down as the clock approached 8 PM. He had showered and decided to get back into his jeans and fitted t-shirt.

Emphasis on the fitted. He wanted to show off what he still had.

The hotel room was in order and he’d brought extra water like he said he would. His overnight bag was stowed in the closet and his phone was silent in his lap.

He was just waiting for the door to open and this Keith to waltz in.

And waltz in he did right on the dot with punctuality Shiro only saw at his own job.

Keith smiled at Shiro as he shrugged off his coat and hung it in the closet before putting his shoes inside too.

He was dressed oddly similar to Shiro, in jeans and a black t-shirt, but Shiro tried to ignore that thought as really it was the wardrobe of probably half the population.

“Hi,” Keith said with a smile and held out his hand. “I’m Keith,” he said. 

“Shiro,” he said shaking Keith’s hand. 

“Can I put my hair up or would you rather it down?” Keith asked as he sat on the edge of the bed across from Shiro. His hair feathered out down to his shoulders but Shiro shrugged.

“You can put it up,” Shiro said and Keith smiled as he tied it into a ponytail.

“Thanks. So what are you feeling tonight? You said fucking, spanking, and oral and said switching for all of them,” he said rather bluntly although Shiro supposed there was no real point in wasting time. They were together to fuck. 

“Umm,” Shiro stalled and picked at his seat cushion. “I think I want to spank you and fuck you… oral if it comes up?”

“Yeah we can do that. Honestly I like looser guidelines in an evening,” he laughed. “Any preference to where? Or how you need to be or where I need to be?” he asked. 

“Well I’m not like paralyzed, but I do have limited mobility…” Shiro said turning red and looking down. This was exactly why he didn’t have sex anymore. 

“You can spank me in your wheelchair,” Keith said. “Pain?”

“No not really.”

“Good,” Keith said sliding off the bed and leaning over Shiro. He put a finger under Shiro’s chin to lift his head up so they were eye to eye. “I can lay across your lap and you can spank my ass a very pretty pink,” he said and Shiro turned redder. Keith grinned. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Shiro whispered and Keith lay plush lips on his. His kiss was sweet and very quickly turned hot and made Shiro’s cock re-interested in everything happening.

“I’ve sixty-nined a guy in a wheelchair so a little spanking is nothing,” Keith whispered in his ear and Shiro shuddered. 

“What?” he choked out and Keith winked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Fuck on the bed?” Keith asked and Shiro nodded, eyes on the silver bars through Keith’s nipples. Keith’s jeans went next and the boxers and then he stood in front of Shiro with a mischievous grin. Shiro felt too hot, but didn’t break eye contact. “I was a naughty little boy today Shiro,” Keith said as he slid over Shiro’s lap. “I’m sure you know how to deal with bad boy right Sir?” he asked and Shiro shuddered again.

It was one of his oldest fantasies although now it altered between him being the disciplined cadet and him doing the disciplining. 

Shiro’s hand landed with a harsh smack and at Keith’s groan, Shiro felt the power rush through him. He remembered what it was like to be at the top.

He smacked Keith’s ass twice more relishing in the skin to skin contact and the way Keith’s pale skin turned a pretty pink. 

“Good boys say thank you Sir,” Shiro said spanking him again. 

“Thank you Sir,” Keith moaned. “I’m sorry I was bad Sir,” Keith babbled. 

“We will see how sorry you are after ten more when your ass it good and red,” Shiro said, voice turning authoritative.

“I might need more than that Sir,” Keith said breathlessly. “I think twenty, Sir,” he said so Shiro got to work spanking him hard to the tune of Keith’s moans and whispered thank yous.

“Your ass it such a pretty color,” Shiro nearly growled, rubbing his hand over the heated skin.

“Will you fuck me now?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah. Get on the bed,” Shiro said and Keith scrambled to go, waiting and watching from the edge of the bed. Keith was flushed and his eyes were a bit glassy and Shiro loved it. 

“I’m sorry I got your pants messy Sir,” Keith said and Shiro glanced at the wet spot on the leg of his jeans. 

“No you aren’t,” he said and Keith grinned. “And for it you’ll be lucky if I let you come. Maybe I’ll make you do all the work and the only reward will be getting me off,” he said pulling his shirt off. Keith whimpered. 

Shiro stood slowly and shucked his pants and boxers. He was so hard it almost hurt. 

He turned slowly and then sat on the bed letting his body catch up. After a moment he could move his legs onto the bed and then did a less than graceful flopping roll move until he was settled in the middle of the bed and partially propped up on pillows.

Embarrassment was starting to creep in until he saw Keith looking at him with pure hunger.

Shiro wanted more of that look. His body image had gone into the toilet the worse his condition got, but Keith’s desire was doing Shiro wonders.

“Kiss me,” he said trying to sound stern and trying not to sound too breathy, and Keith was on him.

Keith’s body was pressed to Shiro’s as he kissed him hard and let Shiro push his tongue into Keith’s mouth. The bars in Keith’s nipples dug into the muscle of Shiro’s chest and he loved it.

Keith had his hands carding through Shiro’s hair while Shiro kept one arm around Keith and his other cupping the side of Keith’s face.

They kissed hot and heavy with short pants in between until Shiro thought he might explode. 

“Gonna fuck you,” he grunted pulling Keith back by his hair. 

“But since I was bad I do all the work?” Keith asked with a grin. 

“Yes. Ride me. Show me how much you want me to change my mind about you. Show me you can actually be a good boy.”

Shiro let go of Keith’s hair and Keith slid down Shiro to tear open a condom. 

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from coming when Keith took him in hand to put the condom on. He held Shiro’s rigid cock and bit his lip trying to look coy but really he just looked like he was about to be naughty. 

“Sir, you got me so wet when you spanked me,” he said licking his lips and got up over Shiro’s hips. “I’ve wanted to sit on this cock so badly,” he said groaning as he sank down.

He was tight.

And wet.

And hot.

And perfect. 

Shiro was pretty sure his brain went offline until Keith was seated on his cock with a low groan. 

“It feels so good Sir,” Keith moaned. “But please, please,” he punctuated with a roll of his hips, “touch me.”

Shiro snaked a hand between Keith’s legs and rubbed his dick. He cried out, holding Shiro’s hand in place as he started to ride Shiro in earnest. 

Shiro rubbed Keith’s dick in time to the thrusts but ultimately let Keith fuck his hand as it was easier even though Keith holding onto Shiro’s wrist helped Shiro have way more control so he could concentrate on moving his fingers against Keith’s slippery dick. 

Especially when his own breathing got harder and he was nearing the edge at light speed.

“I wanna feel you come Sir,” Keith gasped, pleaded. “Please Sir? Show me how good I am?” he begged and Shiro lost it in what might have been the best orgasm of his life.

Keith’s hips slowed to a roll as he worked Shiro through it but Shiro kept his fingers rubbing Keith’s dick making Keith whimper. 

Now Shiro smiled. 

“I guess since you were a good boy you can come,” he told Keith and Keith choked out a moan as he shuddered and tightened up. He squeezed Shiro’s cock which nearly made Shiro’s eyes roll up in his head, but Shiro managed to keep stroking Keith through it until he sagged on top of Shiro and pushed his hand away.

“That was fucking amazing,” Keith panted, looking up at Shiro with a dazed but wide smile. Shiro matched it feeling better than he had in years.

“Yeah it was,” he told Keith.


End file.
